Joining Rooms
by cooey95
Summary: What happens when there's a mix up at the hotel and people end up in the wrong rooms? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If i did, well, Willifer shippers wouldn't be too impressed. **

Derek Morgan winced as he pulled his shirt away from his stomach, it was sticking to dried blood on his side. He was in his hotel room after helping the rest of his team apprehend a serial killer earlier that evening. The Unsub wasn't going to go down without a fight, firing shots at the agents, both Rossi and Morgan had been hit. Rossi had been hit directly in the shoulder, the blood had poured obviously from the wound. Morgan however had been grazed just above his hip, it had been a minor wound that was easy to work with while he had adrenaline powering through his system, in all the chaos he had managed not to visit the hospital, but now as he tried to remove his shirt he realised that he may have made a bad decision. Wincing he opened the door into the bathroom, preparing to wash the wound before showering. He glanced briefly at the other door in the bathroom, it lead to Reid's room, the hotel closest to the precinct had three sets of adjoining rooms available causing the agents to double up. It was a little annoying in the mornings, but not as bad as when they had to share two to a room. Sharing the bathroom was tolerable. Morgan considered locking the door but figuring that Reid would knock before entering. Morgan started the sink placing his shirt on the counter. He looked around quickly for a washcloth, realising he left it in his bag he turned back towards his room. Just before he opened his door he heard the other one open. "Hey kid, can I borrow your washcloth?" He asked the exact same time a very startled Emily exclaimed "Oh my god! What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Morgan whirled around quickly causing his wound to start bleeding again. "Damn." He muttered grabbing his shirt from the counter and pressing it against his injury to stop the flow of blood. "I think the actual question is what are you doing in my bathroom, where's Reid?"

"Well, I don't know where Reid is but this is my room," she said gesturing over her shoulder. "My bags were placed in there and everything." She looked at the shirt pressed to his side. "Are you hurt?" She reached out and grasped the shirt, trying to pull it from him.

"No, it's nothing, Princess, now please let go of my shirt." He said pulling away from her.

"No, you're bleeding. Were you shot? I thought Wilkins fired two shots." She slapped his wrist and took the shirt from him, the wound was seeping slowly now. Not enough to worry about, but still enough to warrant basic medical attention.

"Come in, I'll patch it up." Emily said grabbing his hands and pulling him to her room. "Sit." She pointed at the bed before turning to find the first aid kit she kept in her go bag. She turned back to find that Morgan had flopped backwards onto her bed and was stretched out, almost asleep. She sighed and walked over to him. "Come on, I've got to fix this up, you don't want to get infected." She said poking his leg.

"Shhhh, Emily, I'm sleeping. Go away." He said, eyes closed a smirk on his face.

"Fine, if you don't get up right now I'm marching down to Hotch's room and telling him you didn't get medical attention when you needed it." She said, knowing she would get his attention.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to me would you? I thought we were friends." He said opening his eyes and looking at her. All she did in response was place the medical kit on the bed and turn towards the door.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm getting up. See?" He responded rising from the bed as fast as he could without causing himself too much pain.

"Good, now, stand still and try not to complain too much." Emily said coming over swiftly to help fix up the wound. She worked in silence that was matched by Morgan until the injury was properly cleaned and bandaged.

"How'd you learn to do that? Even the required first aid courses don't go into the fine details of bandaging and stuff. We just learn enough to help until the first response medics show up." Morgan said walking though the still open bathroom doors into his room to grab a clean shirt from his suitcase.

"When I was stabbed, by Doyle, I had to get out of the country as fast as possible. So, as soon as I was cleared to leave the hospital I was on a flight to Paris. This meant that I didn't know anyone who could help me change my bandages, I couldn't go seeking medical advice, they hadn't had time to make any medical records for me yet, I had to learn to fix my own bandages and to clean the wounds properly." She replied washing her hands in the sink, watching him in the mirror. He turned towards her, a slight frown on his face.

"Guess I never thought of that." He said, leaning on the doorframe, shirt in hand. They stood in silence for a minute before Emily's stomach growled.

"Excuse me, I skipped lunch today to go over those files with Reid." She said blushing at the noise her stomach was making.

"No problem. How about we both get into something more comfortable and order something to eat? Watch a movie, it'll be good to do something normal right now." He said, pushing away from the bathroom and walking towards his suitcase again.

"Sounds great. You okay with pizza?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good. My room? Just knock before you come in, I'm not JJ." He chuckled before closing the door and getting changed into some sweat pants and tidying the room a little. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Come in." He called. When Emily opened the door she saw him laying back on the bed flicking through the movies on TV.

"Hey, Morgan, something you said just now made me think. You said you're not JJ, which I know, but if I ended up in Reid's room, he would have ended up in mine. Sharing with JJ. Do you think we should tell them? Try and sort it out?" She asked collapsing on the bed next to him.

"No, don't even worry, they're adults, what's the worse that can happen?"

**A/n: Hey guys, Cooey here. I was just going along minding my own business when this twisted little idea jumped into my brain box, it had to be written. I hope to have the second chapter p tomorrow, but no promises beause i have work. I do promise that if i do not update this story in a week however, i will eat my own hand. Please drop a review, they're love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own it. **

JJ wandered aimlessly around her hotel room, bored. She had already skyped Henry at home to say goodnight and had spoken to Will too. She was packed as much as she could before tomorrow morning ready to go home. Now she had nothing to do. She heard the shower start in the adjoining bathroom, obviously Emily was trying to wash away the stress of the last few days. JJ smiled to herself and went to lay on the bed, she picked up the book she was currently reading and read for a few minutes before she heard the shower turn off and the other rooms door open and close again. JJ went back to her book and tried to focus. After about half an hour she decided to go take a shower, as she grabbed her pyjamas from the bed she looked around for her hair brush, not seeing it she swore when she realised she had already packed it. Deciding to simply borrow Emily's she walked into the bathroom and got ready for her shower. About twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She walked over to Emily's door and opened it. The sight she saw shocked her. Spencer Reid was dancing around the hotel room with headphones on, dressed only in some pyjama pants that were covered in miniature pink dragons. JJ quickly recovered from her surprise and ducked out of the room, closing the door silently behind her. She crossed the bathroom and entered her room grabbing her phone from the desk. She snuck across the bathroom and pressed her ear to the door, she could hear a muffled sound from the other side. Taking this as a good sign she set her phone up to take video and then slowly and silently opened the door into Spencer's room. She could see him still dancing and hear him softly singing along to the song that was playing. She listened for a minute while she filmed before the song that he was singing became apparent to her, it was the currently popular song 'let it go' from the new Disney movie. Spencer had watched it the weekend before this case with Henry. As she was filming the song must have changed on his iPod, because he went from soft ballet like movements to a complete standstill. As she was watching JJ saw the strangest thing ever imaginable, and given the job she did that was really saying something, Spencer Reid was shuffling. Actually shuffling, in the same style as the members from the group lmfao had in the music video. As she watched Reid began a turn in his dance and opened his eyes at the same time. He caught sight of JJ and stopped dead in his tracks, falling over as he lost his balance. He tore the headphones from his ears as his entire face turned a bright red.

"JJ, what are you doing here? That's Morgans room over there? You weren't meant to see that, it was, that was, I mean. You saw nothing!" The genius suddenly seemed incapable of forming sentences over seven words long. He was fluttered and highly embarrassed, someone had caught him in the act. He didn't dance very often, but when he did, it was awkward and he felt, rather personal. JJ chuckled as she stopped her phone from recording and slipped it into her pocket.

"I actually think you're in Emily's room, and that was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Spencer seemed to decide that ignoring what he had been doing was the best course of action, tossing his iPod onto the bed before facing her again.

"Well, this is my room, and if that's you're room then they must have mixed something up. We should try and sort it out." He said looking around for his phone.

"Don't worry about it spence. We just both need to knock before we go into the bathroom. Simple as that." She replied. She stopped leaning on the door frame and checked the time.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, how about I order some Chinese and we can watch a movie. I have some on my laptop that you might enjoy, there's frozen, or cars, or planes. They seem to be what you'd like to watch, you know, based on your music selection." She was full out smiling now.

"Yeah, that sounds good, and no, I don't want to watch frozen." He replied, turning red again.

"Okay, well I'll go order and get it sent in here, you can pack while you wait for it to show up." She said turning back to her room.

"And you'll be trying to fix your hair?" He shot back at her fixating on the one thing that appeared to be off about her appearance.

"Oh, right, can I borrow a hairbrush, or a comb or something. I packed mine already." She said waking back into Spencer's room.

He picked up the hairbrush and handed it to her wordlessly. She smiled her thanks before leaving. Shutting the door behind her.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at Spencer's door, he opened it to find the delivery woman from the local take out place. She handed him the bag and the receipt, JJ had obviously paid for the meal, before leaving. As Spencer shut the door behind him he heard a knock at the bathroom door, it wasn't a normal knock though, and Spencer knew that JJ wouldn't normally knock like this so it confused him a little.

Thud, thud, thud. "Spencer." Thud, thud, thud. "Spencer." Thud, thud, thud. "Spencer." He walked over to the door and opened it, a very confused expression on his face.

"JJ?" He questioned.

"You don't get it? It was me imitating Sheldon... From the Big Bang theory.." She trailed off when the expression on his face didn't change. She quickly ran back to her room and put her laptop back in it's case before pulling out a DVD.

"I know it's season three but, it'll have to do. You're going to be learning about the Big Bang."

"JJ, I know about the Big Bang, I explained it to Henry the other day, twice. I tried to do it scientifically, but he got confused, so I told him a much simpler version." He said taking the containers of food out and placing them on his desk.

"Wait, I think he told me this... Once upon a time, there was nothing, then it exploded, the end? He said that to me three times last week." She said very quietly slipping the two forks from the hotel room into her pocket.

"Well, he seemed to understand it so I left it at that." He replied turning around to find her standing near his tv, setting up the DVD player.

"Yeah, well you'll be displeased to know that this has nothing to do with the actual Big Bang." She said turning on the TV and bouncing over to the desk, she picked up a container and some chopsticks and began to eat. Spencer looked around for a fork and frowned. "JJ, have you seen any forks? I thought I saw some in here but I may have been wrong." He said opening and closing draws in a rush. JJ picked up the DVD player remote and pressed play. "Nope, I don't have any either Spence. Just use chopsticks."

"You know I can't JJ." He replied picking up the offending objects with a grimace.

"You know, I don't think you do. You remember when you went into the train to help save Elle? You hid a microchip between your fingers and pretended to cut it out of someone's arm, you also taught yourself how to play the piano, which requires a lot of complex work with your hands, I think anyone who can do that can use chopsticks perfectly fine." She said looking over at Spencer, who, at her words stopped dead in his tracks. He was completely frozen for about five seconds before he turned to face her.

"JJ, you can't tell anyone, I can use chopsticks perfectly fine. I learnt how to when we were in New York. It's just so amusing watching everyone get frustrated when I 'can't do it.'" He looked at her with a pleading expression on his face.

"I won't tell anyone Spence." She promised.

He picked up the chopsticks that were on the table and began to eat.

"JJ, do you think the others had an awkward encounter? Like, Morgan walked in on Emily dancing?"

"Somehow I doubt it. But I'm sure we will hear about it tomorrow." She replied.

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, 'I wonder what hand tastes like?' well, i ****wouldn't**** know, I couldn't update when I promised because I had work, it wasn't planned, it just happened, so no auto-cannibalism for me. Sorry guys. There will be one more chapter after this. ****Hopefully**** I wont take too long to update for you all. Let me know what you think =] thanks for all the follows and reviews by the way. **


End file.
